<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sync by aizawamegumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982592">Sync</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi'>aizawamegumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse stared at the most vanilla guy ever; or so he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sync</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts">chocolatecrack</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jesse catches Shintaro touching himself<br/>Σ(⊙ω⊙)</p><p>Gifting this to the 1/2 on this goddamn ship LMAO thanks for motivating me to write this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Jesse and Shintaro were going shopping. They finally had a free day and the energy to go out after being constantly busy. Shintaro was in the middle of picking out his clothes when Jesse came out of the bathroom. It was his turn to shower so he picked up his towel, but Jesse gently caught him by the arm. "Wait, what are we gonna do for lunch? Is there anything you wanna eat?" he asked.</p><p>He continued to talk, but all of Shintaro's senses were hyper focused on Jesse's hold. He felt his heart rack inside his chest and the air in his lungs suspended for a moment. When Jesse let go, Shintaro's skin tingled, missing the sensation already. <em>No, touch me more,</em> he thought. He stared into Jesse's eyes, mesmerized by the way his lashes animatedly fluttered. Shintaro's gaze then  traced the moles on Jesse's cheeks, marking skin that reminded him of sunset clouds; soft and fair and he liked how it felt on his fingers, on his hands, on his grip and pull and tease. Shintaro liked how Jesse feels. Water droplets fell from his fire red hair, directly falling onto his chest. Shintaro partly opened his mouth to draw much needed air. He was distracted when Jesse softly laughed and he smiled along, eyes set on Jesse's lips. Whenever Shintaro got close, so, so close, those lips would part and Jesse would breathe sharp and heavy until it patterned with Shintaro's own heartbeat.</p><p>"Shintaro? Hey?" Jesse was talking into space. Shintaro internally panicked because he only picked up the soft chuckle from everything that Jesse just said. "Yeah, stop repeating yourself. God." Shintaro scratched his head and stormed to the bathroom, almost slamming the door. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. "But we only talked about lunch now?" he pouted to himself and went into their room.</p><p>After blowdrying his hair, doing his skincare and dressing up, Jesse decided to watch Netflix. He browsed and picked a Friends episode, thinking a 20-minute show is timed with Shintaro’s pace. Shintaro never went pass 10 minutes when he showered, dressed in 5, and they'd have 5 more minutes to brush their teeth together. He doesn't normally calculate time, but after 2 years of living together, Jesse memorized Shintaro's pace. To his surprise, he finished a whole episode. He looked at the time; it's been 25 minutes since Shintaro got in the shower. Jesse stood up from the sofa, walked to the bathroom door and knocked.</p><p>"Shintaro? You're taking unusually long... did you brush your teeth already?" He asked, feeling cheated on because they were supposed to do it together. Shintaro didn't answer so he called again.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Okay, I'm getting worried now. Are you okay?" he asked again.</p><p>"W-wai-- I... I..." Shintaro panted. Jesse's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. Jesse pressed his ear against the door and heard him groan.<br/>
"Shintaro?"<br/>
"GO AWAY! I'M-- fuck... FINE!"<br/>
Jesse raised both his eyebrows and smiled. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. "Hey?" he called, voice sultry.<br/>
"What?!"<br/>
"Want me to come in?"</p><p><br/>
Silence.</p><p><br/>
Jesse heard the door unlock and slowly, it swung open. Jesse bit his lower lip, still smiling. Shintaro's hair and chest were drenched, but he wasn't wet anywhere else. He had a towel around his waist, but Jesse saw him hard underneath and it sent chills all over his body. He smoothed his tongue around his own mouth. Shintaro looked away dismissively, and shyly. Jesse closed the door behind him and moved towards him, taking off his own shirt and unbuckling his belt.<br/>
"Jesse..." Shintaro nervously took a step back. He was halfway there when Jesse interrupted. He could've finished without much of the high, but now Jesse was determined to drive him to it.</p><p>Jesse kept walking up to him until their bodies pressed against each other. Shintaro's breathing paced up. "Shut up."<br/>
"I'm not even saying anything." Jesse smiled, tilted his head and caught Shintaro's mouth with his. These lips were just in Shintaro’s head a while ago, tasting them was quenching. With one hand easing up on Shintaro's waist, the other took off the towel around him, grabbed and pumped his cock, slow and firm. Shintaro's head buzzed. How can another hand feel so different? Jesse always felt different. He reached for Jesse on the neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. <em>Needy</em>, Jesse thought, slipping his tongue into Shintaro's mouth who started sucking it, starving already. Jesse responded by working Shintaro's cock quicker, his own hardening under his clothing and it slightly knocked on Shintaro's, making him pull away from the kiss. Now he wanted more. Jesse dragged his tongue over Shintaro's neck and shoulder, breathing into the skin that he so eagerly tasted.</p><p>"Jesse?" Shintaro called out lewdly. Jesse moaned on his skin as a reply.<br/>
"I--", Shintaro gulped when he felt Jesse's mouth moved on his throat. "I'm tired of hands... <em>Fuck me</em>."<br/>
Jesse felt lifted for a moment. With one more wet kiss on Shintaro's neck, he slowly stood his full height, staring down at the most vanilla guy ever; or so he thought. Shintaro looked back at him, half-lidded.<br/>
"Say that again." Jesse whispered. "Eh?" Shintaro breathed, catching up on nothing but Jesse's mouth busy on him. Teased and even more aroused now, Jesse drove him against the wall of the shower space, kissing him again. Harder this time, desperate to set fire to Shintaro's insides like he just did Jesse. He can get off Shintaro's voice and the soft sounds he makes if he wanted to, but he finally fucked up Jesse's last sane sense. He has to get off to that first. "Say it, Shintaro." he groaned, feeling hot all over.</p><p><br/>
For some reason, Shintaro didn't want to repeat it just yet. He dug his fingers on Jesse's hips, which urged Jesse to lean more against him. Shintaro grinded against Jesse and his cock twitched. Jesse let out a sharp breath. "Say it." Jesse moaned in pleasure.<br/>
Shintaro tied their tongues so he wouldn't have to speak, avoiding Jesse's request. He grinded some more and Jesse got rough with the kiss, biting and sucking on Shintaro's lips and tongue who passed soft moans into Jesse's throat. Jesse pulled away from the kiss, "<em>Please</em>, say it again." he begged. Their eyes met and Shintaro smirked playfully. "<em>Fuck me, Jesse</em>."</p><p>Jesse took a few seconds to snap out of it before he hurriedly turned Shintaro around and went down on him. While looking for something to hold on, preparing himself for whatever the fuck, Shintaro accidentally turned on the shower. Cold water drizzled on Shintaro's back exactly when Jesse's tongue warmed his hole. Shintaro's luscious moan filled the room and Jesse could never get enough of it, so he held him further apart and pressed his tongue in harder. Up and down and around Jesse went while Shintaro desperately tried to string words together, but they only turned into sounds that drove Jesse's tongue quicker, deeper. A few more minutes later, Shintaro bit his lip when he felt Jesse stand up.</p><p>Jesse took him by the hand to turn him around and kissed him, slow and burning. He took his cock, and pushed its tip into Shintaro, who winced and let his mouth hang open.<br/>
"Hey. Look at me." Jesse whispered and Shintaro forced his eyes open, thoughts of affection and fondness and being dicked down scramming in his head. Jesse caressed his face, then held his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Shintaro held it back tight, breaths deep, bracing himself. Shintaro opened his legs just a little wider to adjust to Jesse's size, and then Jesse carefully pushed all the way in. They groaned in heavenly chorus and found each other's lips again. Shintaro felt the blood on his neck rush; he wanted this so much. Jesse held their intertwined hands up on the wall and thrust once. "Why were you doing it without me?" Jesse breathed against Shintaro's ear. <em>Goddamn, how are you still so cute while fucking me?</em><br/>
 "Jesse, just--"<br/>
And Jesse did thrust. Shintaro clawed on Jesse's hair. <em>More</em>, was all he could think of, effectively going dumb. <br/>
"Fuck." Shintaro half-moaned half-screamed when Jesse thrust hard into him again. Jesse wouldn't even let him finish this thoughts.</p><p>Jesse looked him in the eyes again, sticking their foreheads together and thrusted once, twice, and sped up. Shintaro's knees were giving up but he fucking liked where Jesse was hitting him, making his blood dance. Shintaro opened his mouth and Jesse dove in it with his tongue. He loved how Shintaro went dumb when he pounded him relentlessly. He liked how Shintaro made small, shy sounds when he asked for more. He liked how Shintaro held onto him for his dear life, pulling his hair, feeling up his chest, and back and nape. He liked how Shintaro looked blindly into his eyes, lashes touching Jesse's cheeks. They stared into each other's euphorias. Soon, Jesse was at the peak.</p><p>“Fuck, Shintaro... I’m close.”</p><p>Shintaro shook his head and smirked, eyes closed. That was Shintaro’s refusal. Fuck Shintaro for taking forever to come. He was already jacking off before Jesse interrupted but he’s still going. “Shin, please? I—<em>ah</em>”</p><p><br/>
To last longer, Jesse started playing a Chopin piece in his head to keep it together. He doesn’t fucking know which piece this is but it’s working. He thrust hard, fast and deep into Shintaro whose moans are now becoming louder. Jesse discovered that his heart can beat faster than it already was.</p><p><br/>
Shintaro caught his breath, “<em>Faster</em>.” He whimpered.</p><p>Jesse was turned on so bad that that drowned out the Chopin music. He reached for Shintaro’s cock and pumped it fast and tight. “I fucking love you.” Jesse groaned into their gazes. They kissed again, passion overriding their senses.<br/>
Shintaro let out a bold moan. “I’m… close.” He whispered and nibbled on Jesse’s ear. The next moment, Shintaro was spilling on Jesse’s hand. Jesse slowed down his thrusts and realized he was still up there. With another slow push into Shintaro, he pulled out.</p><p>Shintaro glanced at Jesse’s still hard cock. “Fucking horny.” He smiled. Jesse was going to defend himself with the classical music but Shintaro has already lowered himself, Jesse’s cock sucked into his mouth. Jesse moaned, loud and clear and Shintaro was proud that was all fucking his. He sucked at Jesse hungrily, and then slowly took him in deeper until Jesse’s cock hit his throat. Shintaro moaned long. Jesse fisted his jet black hair to anchor his whole being back into reality. Shintaro brought him back in his mouth and sucked his cock hard, bobbing his head up and down. “Shintaro,” Jesse helplessly called out, breathless. A few seconds later, Jesse finally came. Shintaro popped Jesse’s cock out of his mouth, come running down his lips and chin.<br/>
“You… are fucking hot.” Jesse managed as he watched Shintaro lick the come around his mouth.</p><p>They showered together after, floating on the highs they just reached. Slow and smiley kisses on each other’s lips and skin.<br/>
Jesse blow-dried Shintaro’s hair and they finally brushed their teeth together, Jesse teasing that Shintaro should brush twice. While dressing up, Shintaro told the story. He apparently felt a hard on after pouring lotion on his hand, thinking he wanted Jesse to do that to him instead. Jesse couldn’t stop laughing, saying he got horny from lotion.</p><p><br/>
They felt productive about the 2 hours they just lost and went on with their day. While waiting for the elevator, Jesse kissed Shintaro on the hair again. Jesse wasn’t aware of how much love he could give until now; until Shintaro. Shintaro looked up at him, eyes bright. “I love you too.” He smiled, and took Jesse’s hand. Love has never been both so silent and vocal until now; until Jesse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave your thoughts on the comments below!<br/>I hope more people ship Jesshin<br/>｡ﾟ( ﾟஇωஇﾟ)ﾟ｡<br/>Their dynamics and bond is just so real I can't even</p><p>If you want to talk about Jesshin or SixTONES, you can reach me through <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/kokinky">my curiouscat</a>!<br/>(๑´ω`๑)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>